He Saved Us
by Katrinia
Summary: Sometimes life gets you down and sometimes it gets you down to many times, so you just snap but you have to get back up or else you mighjt not ever get up again. Rated T for themes of suicide.


**A/N: Yeah this is an all human AU**

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns them or the song Skin by Sixx:A.M._**

You pick go into your history class with a sigh because you know that Mr. Keynof gives the most boring lectures. You feel your phone vibrate. You go to check it and see that you got forwarded a text message. You open it up and read

**_From: Percy Jackson_**

**_I'm an idiot_**

_I don't do so well on tests; I'm hated by the teachers and the student body. I've failed grades, I've gotten kicked out of schools._

**_I'm ugly_**

_I'm short, my eyes are a dull green, my hair is messy, my thighs are fat and my stomach is ugly_

**_I'm disturbed_**

_I battle the demons in my head to survive just one more day._

**_I'm tired_**

_I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of waking up. I'm tired of breathing. I'm tired with life_

**_I attempted_**

_I attempted suicide twice and survived_

**_I cut_**

_The demons in my head tell me to and I will not disobey them. They tell me to slit my wrists and watch the blood drip down slowly_

**_I'm worthless_**

_I'm ugly. I'm useless. I'm a waste of space. The world would be would be a better place without me_

**_I'm done_**

_Goodbye_

You gasp in shock and look at the replies you see one from Nico Di Angelo, the schools bad boy. You heard that last week he got suspended for getting into a fight, you wonder if it was about Percy. Curious now you read the reply

**From: Nico Di Angelo**

**You're a butterfly**

Your may have wings but you can't see them. You will never know how beautiful you are to some people.

**You're smart**

You don't realize it but your smarter than most of the people here. You got ninety nine percent correct on you SATs and that says something.

**You're beautiful**

You may not know it but a lot of people would kill to date you.

**You are not worthless**

You are everything but worthless I wish that you could see it

**I love you baby, Please don't die.**

You gasp when you're jerked out of your reading when a voice over the intercom announces that everyone should head to the auditorium. You arrive at the auditorium and see a black stage; you sit down and wait with everyone else. All of a sudden the lights go off and you see a spotlight, with a start you realize it's Percy Jackson and all of a sudden you realize he's not alone and that Nico is right next to him holding his hand. You hear shocked murmurs run through the crowd as you see Nico kiss his cheek and whisper 'you got it baby' which is picked up by the microphone. Taking a deep breath Percy nods his head and opens his mouth and starts singing. You gasp because you have never heard such a beautiful voice in a million years. You take out your phone and start recording.

Paint yourself a picture  
Of what you wish you looked like  
Maybe then they just might  
Feel an ounce of your pain

Come into focus  
Step out of the shadows  
It's a losing battle  
There's no need to be ashamed

Cause they don't even know you  
All they see is scars  
They don't see the angel  
Living in your heart

Let them find the real you  
Buried deep within  
Let them know with all you've got  
That you are not your skin

Oh

Oh

When they start to judge you  
Show them your true colors  
And do onto others  
As you'd have done to you

Just rise above this  
Kill them with your kindness  
Ignorance is blindness  
They're the ones that stand to lose

'Cause they don't even know you  
All they see is scars  
They don't see the angel  
Living in your heart

Let them find the real you  
Buried deep within  
Let them know with all you got  
That you are not your skin

OHHHHHHHHHH

Well they don't even know you  
All they see is scars  
They don't see the angel  
Living in your heart

Let them find the real you  
Buried deep within  
Let them know with all you've got  
That you are not  
That you are not your skin

Oh

Oh

You shake yourself and look around some people had their phones out and were recording and some people were tearing up. You look up at the stage and see Nico run up to Percy and kiss him under the spotlight. That night when you go home you know Percy's gonna be just fine.

**[1 year later]**

Its graduation and Percy was elected valedictorian, honestly you're shocked that the entire class of 2013 managed to graduate. You've heard whispers in the hallways that there's gonna be a big announcement in Percy's speech. All of a sudden everyone grows quiet and you watch as Percy stands on the podium and gives his speech

"A year ago I didn't think I would be standing here, hell I didn't think I'll be alive but honestly right now I don't regret not dying. I regret not living. I regret not going out and partying. I regret not getting wasted" a few laughs spread through the audience at this one " a year ago I was in my room slitting my wrists, I would be crying myself to sleep but now I have and awesome fiancé, who I love and adore" at this Nico smiled and people awwwed "and some producers at Frexo have approached me and asked me to sign with them and I agreed my new album _'My Life'_ is debuting this spring so thanks to the kid that posted that video, you rock. We are the graduating class of 2013 and we do not let our desires overtake us. We fight for what we want and we get it. This is our class,"

You watched as he smiled and stepped of the podium and walked over to his seat.

"Oh" he calls out "and peace out bitchez"

You smile and laugh along with everyone else in the auditorium. As people are stepping up to get their diplomas, you realize that Percy didn't just save himself. He saved everyone.

_**A/N: Lol i actually kind of like this and if you want more you should REVIEW and/or FAVORITE. Yeah well hoped you liked it and the suicide prevention hotline is 1-800-273-8255**_

_**Life**_

_**Sucks**_

_**Sometimes**_

_**Oh well its**_

_**Life**_


End file.
